


the watson holmes adventure

by sakusho25



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Cute Sherlock, Ficlets, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusho25/pseuds/sakusho25
Summary: things that happened in sherlock holmes life
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	the watson holmes adventure

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i hope you all are safe well this is something came to my mind there were not many on shots of johnlock so i decided to write my own hope you like it.

john Watson woke up feeling warm and content a feeling he never thought could happen to him but one person no, two person make it possible for him. his Sherlock and Rosie john was never so grateful that he got the courage to say those things to Sherlock when he was so close to loose everything up

" _wait you bastard"_

_Sherlock turned to him just about to board the plane that will take him away, away from john his love, his devotion, his loyalty ,his everything. john could not believe himself his stupidity was just about to cause him his love. he got closer to Sherlock. still panting, he grips Sherlock's collar tighter than intended but the man did not complain  
_

_"jo..john is everything ok?_

_"no nothing is ok you bloody stupid selfish man, i never thought you would do that to me? to Rosie?"_

_Sherlock looked bemused at him but tensed ready to defend himself_

_"i don't know what are you saying john i did not hurt baby...Rosie "_

_"yes you did, you were about to go away form both of us even after all the things we went through you still don't want me huh?"_

_john asked, bitterness in his tone but now Sherlock was gripping his shirt tightly pulling him close. he could feel Sherlock's breath on his lips_

_"you don't get to say that. i waited so bloody long for you to say those things to me, to love me, to tell me you want me, but i was never enough never. first you went to Mary than you went to someone else but it is never me do you know how it feels to love someone who will never love you back you are just a utter co....."_

_john didn't gave him any chance to finish he just held his wet face and kissed him with all the love he felt for his genius since the day they met till today all the longing, the pain the rush in one kiss and it felt amazing finally the breathing got in between as they parted but Sherlock held him tight like he will disappear any minute john wiped those impossible colored eyes and looked at him_

_"I'm so so sorry love i made you wait for so long but please don't leave me. stay for me for Rosie i love you so so much"_

_for some reason it only made Sherlock cry harder but he just nodded and buried himself in john's arms_

john got startled form his thoughts by voices of his two loves he grinned and listen closely

_"do you remember now baby bee"_

_"yesh pah i do"_

_"good my baby"_

he could not help himself anymore and went towards the door just to see the entire living room was decorated everything was at its place he could not stop grinning when he saw his two love standing by the kitchen Rosie in her bee covered baby suit and Sherlock in his purple shirt

"happy birthday daddy we love you so much"

Rosie cheered as Sherlock walked towards him smile still on his face, kissed in a way that it made john's heart beat faster every time

"happy birthday love"

"thank you sweetheart you know you don't have to do it right?"

"oh yeah? well deal with it. you are my husband and i will do it every year"

Sherlock said and kissed him slowly, no matter how many times they have kissed it still feel like the first. always left him breathless in the end. they were interrupted by the small hands as they look down Rosie offered them her chocolate covered hand

"da happy birfday "

"baby bee you have to wait for daddy"

"sowwy pah"

Rosie look down with sad expression and john could feel Sherlock tensed under his hold, Sherlock hates to disappoint Rosie even for a second. she got him wrapped around her pinky very well.

"i know love it's ok but you should always ask first right"

"yesg dah..sowwy i'm gwood?"

"you are the best baby bee in the world don't worry love"

Sherlock held her closely getting all the chocolate on his clothes but john could not say anything this is what john live for after all.

* * *

"so....what are we doing today my love"

john ask Sherlock who was busy feeding Rosie, she was already wearing her favorite dress. "first we will go outside roam around a little then we'll have dinner and in the end home"

"and Rosie?"

'mycroft is coming with Greg, they are taking her to zoo then she'll stay with them until tomorrow"

"so we are alone huh?"

"yep i want you all by myself"

just as john was about to speak there front door opened and Greg and mycroft come inside. john cannot believe how Greg fell for mycroft holmes because in the beginning mycroft refuse to acknowledge Greg but somehow Greg broke all the walls that mycroft had build and now they are happily married.

"look at my angle so cute "

"unca myc me bee"

"yes baby love you are beautiful bee"

one thing that john can bet on is that no one can make mycroft turn into a puddle of goo better than Rosie. she like sherlock, had mycroft captivated with her john is sure that mycroft will do anything for Rosie she just have to fake cry. _which she do always_

"we are taking her now it is ok" Greg asked as he joined mycroft on the sofa with Rosie as she was showing mycroft her new toy

"no problem mate just keep her bundled up yeah? she is still recovering from flu"

"sure thing mate we'll see you later shall we go princess?"

"yesh unca gweg go go"

"good say bye bye to daddies then sweetie"

Rosie stretched her arms out for john and hold onto him tighter "miss you dah..."

"yes i'll miss you too baby be nice to your uncles"

"she's always nice john" Sherlock said as he moved towards Rosie who lunged to him "i will see you tomorrow ok baby bee daddy and i love you the most"

it's a thing Sherlock developed since Rosie came to live in baker street whenever they leave her Sherlock always reassure her that they will come back and it always works as she barely cry " _babies need to be reassure john so that they will know that they are safe"_

john cannot believe people think that Sherlock is a sociopath hell, he is cute, handsome, sexy, most beautiful man in the world and john loves him the most.

* * *

"hmmm so this was all your plan huh not that I'm complaining love but wont you get bored" john asked him as they were sitting on the parks bench after long day of shopping eating and just relaxing.

Sherlock looked at him and smiled "why would i get bored when I'm spending my time with the most precious person in my life huh?" he said cheekily and stood up "wait for me handsome I'll bring you a nice coffee and don't worry I'll not deduce anyone'' he kissed john and went for the cafe

john watched him go as people around him olge at him but he did not spare them a single glance sometimes john could not believe his luck the most beautiful, handsome man in the world fell for someone so plain like john really he is a one lucky bastard

"cuse me sir can you tie my shoe please?" john look down to see a little boy holding his shoe out for john "sure thing buddy come here sit down where's your mama?"

the boy look at him "i don't have a mama or da i come here with miss Casey we live in a orpanie"

"it's called orphanage buddy" john said as he helped him tie his shoe "are you a doctor mister?"

"yes how did you know?"

"miss Casey said that doctor know lots because they read lots book" the looked proudly at john and he could not help but smile back at him

"very nice you would make a good detective"

"really?" because my roommate says that i will be poor forever"

that's not very nice thing to say you should tell miss Casey"

"no they no will like me they already don't like me"

"why is that buddy"

"because i like a boy Trevor"

"well that's not very nice I'm sure you are a very good boy"

"really will Santa bring me mama and da one day"

"I'm very sure"

"john don't sit down like that your knees will kill you in the night love"

the boy turn his head towards Sherlock and gaped at him like he saw something amazing john grinned and stood up "sorry love i was helping him tie his shoe"

Sherlock looked amused at him and handed him his coffee "there you go love enjoy" Sherlock kissed him and they heard a gasp they turn around to see the boy was still gaping at them

"who is he Mr doctor"

"he is my husband Sherlock" john said and the boy gaped a little wider at that Sherlock stretched his hand towards the boy "don't worry mike there is nothing wrong with liking a boy I'm sure Trevor likes you too you are very good boy I'm sure Santa likes you a lot"

the boy did not say anything for a while but then shook Sherlock's hand "you are so pretty, more pretty than Trevor will you marry me?"

for a minute no one speak but then john could not help himself and gaped at both of them Sherlock blushed and cleared his throat "I'm terribly sorry but as you can see i already married him" Sherlock spoke in a grave voice as he saw the sad expression on the boy's face

"hmmm i wish i marry someone pretty like you?"

"I'm sure you will marry someone more _prettier_ than me"

"thanks Mr Sherlock, Mr doctor thank you for helping me bye bye"

they watched him running away as john laughed and turned to Sherlock "so i have to compete with a 8 year old huh I'm so glad that i put the ring on your finger hmm?" Sherlock blushed hard but only smiled as they leave the park talking about nothing

as they reached baker street Sherlock stopped him at the stairs and kissed him hard. all the emotion he was feeling throughout the day pouring in that one kiss as they parted for breath Sherlock spoke in deep voice

"i was an ideal husband throughout the day but now i need you very much Dr Watson your time to fulfill your duties love" john just gulped as he saw Sherlock removing his clothes while going upstairs. _this is really by far the best birthday of his life for sure_

* * *

"thank you for doing so much for me love you really are the best" john said after they settled for night naked from the bath they just took Sherlock looked completely sated after their lovemaking its really difficult to do that with Rosie present so john made sure that Sherlock enjoy every moment of it and by looking at his calm and spent face john knew he succeeded

"hmmm well only best for my best" Sherlock said but then suddenly jumped out from john's arms and went downstairs not caring at all about lack of clothes john waited patiently as he know that Sherlock tend to forget things just as he was about to nod of sherlock came back with his hands behind his back looking sheepishly at john

"what's wrong love?" john asked as he beckoned Sherlock towards him

"i have last gift for you john "

"sherlock really i don't need anything else"

"no you have to take it"

john sighted but except the gift it was slim and light as he opened he saw an personalized pen engraved with _my beloved_ on the shell

"i hope you like it. you don't like fancy things so i thought i should give you something that you will use daily and remember that i love you the most but i can gi...." john didn't gave him time to finish as he kissed Sherlock lovingly all over john never consider himself emotional man but Sherlock always made him do unthinkable 

"i loved it love thank you"

"really?"

"yep the whole day was so good that i don't know how can i ever repay you love"

"stay with me forever and always?"

"forever my bee"

"hmmmmm i love you husband"

"i love you too my bee"

* * *

john woke up to a screeching voice of Rosie "no pah me gonna hide"

"no baby bee you lost, it is my turn to hide"

"no"

"yes"

"pwease pah"

"ugh dont make that face.... ok go hide"

john did not realize he was grinning until now he stood up and went downstairs to see Sherlock looking out of the window with a thoughtful expression on his face

"morning love" john hugged hm from behind and kissed his long neck

"ummm good sleep?"

"great sleep love but i missed you"

"i'm sorry love but this bee come early. come here Rosie say hello to daddy"

"dah....i missed you" Rosie come form behind the door and john hugged her tighter

"let's eat together then we can play again love ok?"

"oty dah...."

Rosie ran to the kitchen as Sherlock went after her "c'mon love busy day ahead. fresh up i will make you a coffee" john stopped Sherlock and gave him a long kiss "hmm i would like that very much"

"go now"

"ummm one more minute please"

"pah...me hungy"

"sorry love parents duty"

john watched him go with a smile on his face 

_I'm so lucky i married him_

**Author's Note:**

> hey lovelies please comment and subscribe please i love it when you comment please thank you very much.


End file.
